Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Riku (Kingdom Hearts) in a dautagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. History Kingdom Hearts Riku was a young boy on the Destiny Islands, who often played with his best friend Sora in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. But one day someone named Terra gave him the ability to wield a Keyblade, a women known as Aqua also came to Riku and Sora. Riku, along with Sora saw a girl wash up from shore one day and brought her back to the main island. Riku gave Sora a log he was carrying and often acted as his rival on the islands in Kingdom Hearts. When the Islands were falling to Darkness, Riku gave into it due to him wanting to escape the Islands, he later seen Sora at traverse Town, apparently working with Maleificent who was feeding into his insecurities. He was seen "Playing with Pinocio" in Monstero until a wild Heartless appeared, coursing Riku to team up with Sora, Donald and Goofy to defeat it and rescue Pinocio, but it turned out that Riku was planning to kidnap Pinocio and give his Heart the the Heartless, he left Monstero after the same Heartless reappeared. Riku appears on the pirate ship in Netherlands hoping to bring Kairi back and use the powers of the Darkness, when Sora came to the pirate ship Riku taunted him and showed him Kairi as well as his new powers but later left. He met the Beast at Hollow Bastion and took Sora's Keyblade from him, but gave him a wooden sword, leading Donald and Goofy to team up with him instead of Sora. When Sora came up to him and said that he did not need the Keyblade, Goofy came to protect him and later Donald, also making the Keyblade leave Riku and head back to Sora, as they all have a small fight and Riku ran off in frustration. But a Robed Figure possessed him, used him to wield a Keyblade forged of the Hearts of six of the Seven Princesses of Heart in which he stabbed Maleifcant to unlock her dragon form and dueled Sora in a Battle for Kairi. After Sora Stabbed himself to free Kairi's Heart, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness showed his true form and Riku tried stop him from harming his friends but was sent to the Realm of Darkness because of this act. During the End of the World, Riku's voice was heard by Sora and he later appeared to help shut the door the leads to Kingdom Hearts and the Realm of Darkness, restoring most of the Worlds. Riku appeared in Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep A Fragmentary Passage, running to the door that leads to Kingdom Hearts . In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Riku was brought to Castle Oblivion by a man calling himself DiZ with Riku entering from the lowest basement to confrunt illusions from his time at Hollow Bastion as well as a memory of Melificant. After he came to the second floor of the basement, members of an Organization were thinking of using him for their own gain. Riku then goes through multiple rooms of the floors basements, taken down Heartless and adversaries from his past adventure, while fighting Vexen, as well as later on a copy of himself who often mocked him. Riku gone thought each floor, room after room until he saw what he thought was Sora but was actually Zexion in disguise, Riku later defeated him and went to the next floor. He later ran into and defeated Lexaeus and afterwords met a girl named Naminé that showed him a sleeping Sora and later went to the next floor where DiZ showed himself, pretending to be Ansem, but Riku saw right through it and went to the multiple rooms of that until Riku Replica came back and wanted to eliminate the original Riku because he did not want to be just a copy but was defeated and what seemed to be eliminated. The Original Riku finally reached the first floor to eliminate the part of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness that was haunting him, DiZ later gave Riku two choices, the path of Light or the path of Darkness. Riku chooses the middle road in which DiZ responded "The pathway to Twilight?" and Riku called it the road to Dawn. and walked off. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Riku was seen fighting with a girl named Xion and told her that "you cant fight fire with sparks", which haunted Xion for a long time. He was also seen in a form that resembles Ansem the Seeker of Darkness but changed back afterwords talking to King Mickey. He went to ask Xion if she is ready to help wake up Sora or not, she did help. Riku was also the final boss, trying to take down Roxas in a dual, he later used his form that looked slimier to Ansem and hid his face after DiZ came to him. In Kingdom Hearts II, Riku worked with DiZ to keep Roxas in a type of digital world until he came to Sora's sleeping pod in hopes to wake him up. Riku was also seen in the World that Never Was in hopes to rescue Kairi under Ansem the Seeker of Darkness's name, this was until Ansem the Wise's machine and reverted Riku into his original form. Riku later helped Sora, Donald and Goofy to take down Xemnas, both he and Sora went to finish off Xemnas in his multiple forms. After Xemnas' defeat, Riku destroyed multiple Dusks and Sora as well as Riku was sent to the Dark Margen, only for Riku to give Sora a letter in a bottle and the both came back to the Destiny Islands. In Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance, both Riku and Sora were sent to a mark of mastery exam where they have to go through seven sleeping worlds and learn about the visions of characters in those worlds and creatures that known as Dream Eaters. Both Riku and Sora were sent to the sleeping Destiny Islands, they built a raft and went further into the sea until Ursala came to attack them. After her defeat, Riku and Sora unlocked the sleeping Destiny Islands keyhole and was sent to Traverse Town, were the two were separated and Riku has unknowingly joined the ranks of the Dream Eaters as a Spirit. He later helped a girl named Shiki and met a person called Beat while defeating the Nightmare Dream Eaters. Riku later went to defeat a large Nightmare known as Hockomonkey Form-R, later finding out that by Joshua that both Sora and Riku are in separate versions of Traverse Town and unlocked it's sleeping keyhole. He later gone to either one of three worlds, being La Cité des Cloches, Prankster's Paradise or The Grid. In La Cité des Cloches he tells Quasimodo that he does not have to follow Judge Claude Frolllo, while afterwords evading Wargoyle Form-R, later tells Frollo that he is just a evil old man with a dark heart who later disappeared and Riku had to defeat the Wargoyle and unlocked that world's sleeping keyhole. In Prankster's Paradise, Riku was seen in Monstero once again in hopes to rescue Pinnochio, but met a past version of himself in a black robe, only to later unlock that world's sleeping keyhole. In The Grid, Riku met up with Sam and helped try to defeat CLU-2 as well as a Nightmare known Dream Eater known as the Commantis and unlocked yet another sleeping keyhole. Both he and Sora were called back to Traverse Town by Joshua to help take down a Nightmare Dream Eater known as Spellican but it fled to another world. Riku then later went to either one of two world being Country of the Musketeers or Symphony of Sorcery. In the world of the of the Musketeers, Riku helps Princess Minnie to stop Pete and the Beagle Boys as well as unlock that world's sleeping keyhole. In Symphony of Sorcery, Riku helps obtain a book of Sorcery for Mickey and allow Sora to take on the Spellican but later has to defeat Chernabog, after he did he unlocked another sleeping keyhole. Riku then goes to the World that Never Was once again and fought Ansem the Seeker of Darkness once again as well as finds out that Sora was really sleeping and trapped in a nightmare and took down a creature known as the Anti Black Coat. He defeated that creature and found out that the Organization came back to relevancy as the XIII Seekers of Darkness lead by Master Xehanort. He then faces Young Xehanort only to here what Xehanort had planned from the beginning. Riku later tried to wake up Sora, but found and went to defeat what was known as Nightmare Ventus Armour, he then four four people that are linked to Sora: Roxas, Xion, Ventus and of course a Data version of Ansem the Wise. When he came back to the real world, he was given the title of Master and was even cheered by Sora. In Kingdom Hearts III, Riku would go to the Realm of Darkness, known also as Dark World, and fight a Demon Tower, but found that his original Keyblade known as Way to Dawn was broken and so both he and King Mickey went back to Yen Sid for replacement keyblades. Both he and the King went back to the realm of Darkness, only for the Demon Tower to knock both off them out and Aqua came from the darkness, but seemed to be a bit different, Riku fought against Aqua until he summoned Sora. Sora turned Aqua back to her own self as they were all seen on the Destiny Islands a bit later. Riku was later seen in the talking to himself and went to the Keyblade Graveyard with the other Seven Guardian's of Light, he tried to save Sora but had his Heart was almost taken by a Lich until Sora defeated it. He later saw another version of himself and was calling him out. Riku was later seen fighting himself, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and Xigbar, until Ansem left. After Riku defeated his darker self, His old replica took the Dark Riku's spirit and the two vanished, leaving the empty vessel behind. He also helped Sora defeat Xigbar. vater, both he and the King helped Sora foight off against Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas and Young Xehanort with both Ansem and Xemnas telling them how they really felt and claiming that he will miss Ansem. He tried to lash out a Master Xehanort but failed. Riku was seen later in the game picking up Naminé and had fun on the beach with most of the cast. Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (cameo) *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days (movie) *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue **Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep A Fragmentary Passage **Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts Re: 358/2 Days (movie) **Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III See Also *Riku Replica *Data Riku *Anti Black Coat *Dark Riku Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Light Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Wielders Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Dream Creatures Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Light Sorcerers Category:Party Members Category:Game Bosses Category:Dream Eaters